


mpreg!Kurt can't fit into his pants anymore

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Mpreg Kurt, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy





	mpreg!Kurt can't fit into his pants anymore

“Seriously, Kurt,  _this_ is your emergency?”

“I swear to god, Blaine Anderson-Hummel, if you try to tell me that this is not an emergency, I am filing for divorce.”

Blaine laughs, still standing at the doorway, hands on his hips, before he decidedly approaches his husband. Kurt, who’s standing at the foot of their bed, visibly frustrated, struggles into his favorite pair of maroon pants, trying desperately to zip and button them closed over his newly bulging belly. He has to be at work in an hour, and in typical Kurt Hummel fashion, he has to look his best. But try as he might, Blaine notices, they are never going to close. Not for the next five and a half months anyway.

However, Blaine doesn’t say as much, instead stands before Kurt, wraps his arms around his waist and caresses his back lovingly. “Kurt, honey, you’re four months pregnant. It’s okay that you can’t fit into your pants. I mean, they were already really tight on you before…” He jokes, smiling kindly.

Kurt nods, but with his lips pressed into a hard line, Blaine knows he’s nowhere near soothed. Knowing Kurt, he’s probably angrier that Blaine’s stated the obvious reality he’s actively avoiding. “Okay, Blaine,” Kurt responds, and his tone suggests his frustration. “I’ll just go to work pants-less then. It’s fine. No one will notice the pants-less pregnant man wandering around Vogue.”

“Kurt…”

“Don’t ‘Kurt’ me. Just help me close these, please.” Kurt’s hands find the pants’ button once again, and Blaine chuckles as he watches his husband continue to struggle, his tight jeans adamantly refusing to close.  _It’s not gonna work_ , he thinks, although he finds it damn near adorable that Kurt insists.

Out loud, he quips, “I’d rather not help you suffocate our baby,” and he’s still laughing silently to himself, incapable of taking Kurt’s issue seriously. He wants to, but they both knew they would naturally encounter this situation soon enough. Kurt, though, looks up at him, eyes glaring, and Blaine claps a hand over his mouth, stifling his laughter.

“No one’s suffocating her,” Kurt responds, and having had enough of Blaine’s jokes, lightly pushes him away. Blaine finally quiets down, crosses his arms over his chest, and surveys the situation, attempting to be helpful and find a solution. All he thinks, however, is—damn it, his husband, though frustrated, is still so cute. “She’s being cushioned by the 30,000 pounds I gained in the past four months.”

“Well, let’s get you some new pants then,” Blaine gestures towards Kurt’s waist, “you know the ones with—”

“Don’t you dare suggest pants with elastic waistbands. Our marriage will end right now.”

“Should I be worried that you’ve threatened to end our marriage twice now?”

Kurt sighs heavily and hastily removes his pants, dejectedly throwing them on the floor. The resigned look on his face, eyes almost near tears, forces Blaine to settle down further and understand Kurt’s feelings. His husband worked hard to be fit, to comfortably wear all the latest designs and feel handsome and attractive in his best clothes. He highly enjoys fashion, and for the next few months, even that is one of the joys stripped from him.

For the sake of their baby, yes, but still, as the one carrying their child, he’s allowed to be frustrated.

So, heart swelling, Blaine does as he should and offers a solution. “How about you throw on my sweatpants, I make you some breakfast, and we both stay home and watch some movies? We can afford to skip  _one_ day of work, and we’ll go out later and buy you some new pants? No elastic waistbands, though, I promise.”

Kurt hesitates. “Skip work? Are you sure?”

“It’s one day,” Blaine insists, “and you never miss it. Plus, are you really showing up pants-less?”

After they both giggle, Kurt says, “Have I ever told you you’re the best husband ever?” his face splitting into a huge grin. Blaine’s heart thumps loudly in his chest, much like it did when they were younger and beginning their relationship, thinking  _I did that_. Kurt leans forward, and Blaine happily accepts his chaste kiss.

“Best husband ever? Really? That’s not what I got from all this.”

Kurt asserts his point, kissing Blaine softly after every word. “Best. Husband. Ever.” 


End file.
